


can't pin me down

by laurelcastillos



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Blackmail, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelcastillos/pseuds/laurelcastillos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“so, you guys are the lawyers, huh? becky told me all about you. maybe one of you can tell me where my sister is.” </p><p>a twin au starring elizabeth sutter, cold and cunning and charming with a heart hidden deep down underneath all the hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't pin me down

Elizabeth's standing in front of her twin sister's apartment, dark hair straightened and blouse pressed and neat as she taps a stiletto against the scratchy floor of the apartment complex, a frown marring her pretty features. Rebecca hasn't texted her in over a week, and, despite her blasé attitude towards her twin's life in general, her radio silence is quite worrying when Rebecca usually always texts Elizabeth with gushy details about sweet Wes, her boyfriend of a few months now and the fucking love of her life. Tall, black, and beautiful, according to Rebecca's descriptions, and, by the looks of it, he's strolling out of the apartment across the hall, a morose expression on his face as he heads in the direction of the staircase.

"Wes?" she questions, her piercing voice ringing throughout the apartment floor. "Hello? I need some help over here."

"Rebecca?" He turns to her, and, for a moment, his smile is euphoric, but then his face falls when he sees the black circle skirt and pressed lavender blouse and teetering stilettos, and Elizabeth feels something akin to emotion tugging at her frozen heart.

"You're not Rebecca," he whispers, drawing closer to her. "You look just like her. I thought-"

"I'm her twin sister," she interrupts, holding a hand out to cease his speaking. "Elizabeth. I need the keys to Rebecca's apartment. You're her boyfriend, aren't you? Wouldn't she give you a spare?" She darts an eyebrow up, daring him to deny her the request.

"Um, she never gave me a spare," he replies awkwardly, craning his neck to look down at her. "I'm sorry. Maybe the landlord has a pair, but I don't think he'd give them out to strangers."

"I'm not a _stranger_. I'm her _sister_ ," she snaps, already fed up with this timid man. She almost laughs when he recoils, but manages to restrain herself. "Never mind, pretty boy. I'll find a way to get them."

* * *

"Rebecca never mentioned having a twin sister," Wes mumble as he all but collapses onto the couch, reaching for a slice of pizza and taking a small bite out of it.

"Probably because she didn't trust you enough," Connor responds with a shrug, taking a swig of his coke before setting it back down on the table.

"I told her pretty much everything about me and she couldn't bother mentioning that she has a sister?"

"Maybe they hate each other," Asher brings up from the loveseat, where he's squeezed in beside poor Laurel as he scrolls through his Instagram notifications. 

"I don't know about you, but if I had a sister that I hated, I wouldn't be checking up on her," Michaela says from where she sits primly on the couch, not even taking a small slice of pizza and simply sipping her fancy water instead.

"Maybe she's worried about her," Laurel suggests, standing up and grabbing a slice of pizza, resigning herself to sitting with her back against the wall instead of beside Asher. "I would be, too. She hasn't shown up in a week."

"She probably fled after you douchebags tied her up and interrogated her." Why is Asher here and how the hell does he know that? Still, what he's saying is true, and Wes bites his lower lip, his appetite seeming to disappear.

"How do you know that?" Michaela hisses, leaning towards Asher. "Did Annalise tell you?"

"Oh, just heard it through the old grapevine, you know?" He grins, and Wes wants to fucking strangle him.

"This is serious. My girlfriend is missing, so you all need to stop acting like a bunch of middle schoolers and help me out here."

"Ooh, the puppy's acting up," Connor whispers to Michaela, causing her to actually crack a smile.

"Your girlfriend probably skipped down because she's guilty of killing that hot redhead," Asher says with a chuckle, as if this is all a hilarious game to him.

"Her name was Lila," Laurel points out, "and Rebecca was pretty much in love with her, so I honestly doubt that."

"Like in a lesbian way? That's kinda hot," Asher remarks, whistling lowly.

"You're a dick," Connor says under his breath, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes.

"In love with Lila or not, I don't think she killed her," Michaela speaks up, pressing two manicured fingernails to her temples and biting back a sigh. "She may have done some very questionable things, but that doesn't make a murderer."

"Yeah, but what she did to Rudy was kind of heartless, so just because she's not a murderer doesn't mean she's a good person," Connor rebuts, causing Wes to grimace.

"She wasn't a good person, Connor, but she definitely wasn't a bad person. She had a shitty life, and she was only trying to protect herself when she drugged Rudy. And she genuinely liked Lila," Wes counteracts just as a dark-haired figure storms into the apartment in a flurry of black fabric and emotion.

“So, you guys are the lawyers, huh? Becky told me all about you. Maybe one of you can tell me where my sister is.” It's Elizabeth, formerly flawless eyeliner smudged by tears and small hands balled up into fists.

"Whoa, girl, settle down," Connor warns playfully, recoiling after she sends him a scathing glare. "We're just as confused as you are right now. We haven't seen Rebecca in a week."

"That's what I'm here to talk about." Her smile cold, she pulls a phone out, one that Wes immediately recognizes as Rebecca's. "Can anybody tell me who EGGS-911 is? Her murderer, maybe?"

"Rebecca's not dead," Wes insists mostly for his own sake.

"Keep on telling yourself that," she snaps, setting Rebecca's phone aside. "You're going to tell me where my sister is right now or I'll call the cops and tell them what you did to that Keating man."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this edit: http://katiedangerfield.tumblr.com/post/123328238144/au-rebecca-has-an-evil-twin-insp-so-you-guys


End file.
